1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a two-dimensional bar code, an information processing device, an information processing method, and a program, and particularly to a two-dimensional bar code, an information processing device, an information processing method, and a program that make it possible to perform a predetermined process even when an image of the whole of the two-dimensional bar code is not supplied, for example.
2. Description of the Related Art
FIG. 1 shows an example of a 2D code system in the related art (see Japanese Patent Laid-Open No. 2000-082107, referred to as Patent Document 1 hereinafter).
In this example, a two-dimensional bar code (hereinafter referred to as a 2D code) 1 printed on a card 2 has predetermined information coded by two-dimensionally arranging a plurality of cells (parts shown in black in FIG. 1) according to a predetermined arrangement rule.
A camera 3 electrically connected to a personal computer 4 has a lens and an image pickup element using a CCD (Charge Coupled Device) or a CMOS (Complementary Metal Oxide Semiconductor) for reading electric charge. The camera 3 is a device for converting light into an electric signal. The camera 3 for example captures an image of an image pickup area 3A determined by an installation position, a direction and the like of the camera 3 as an electric signal (image data), and then supplies the image data to the personal computer 4.
The personal computer 4 supplies the image data from the camera 3 to a monitor 11 to display the image. In the example of FIG. 1, an image including the 2D code 1 is displayed on the monitor 11.
In addition, when an image of the whole of the 2D code 1 is included in the image data supplied from the camera 3, the personal computer 4 can recognize the 2D code 1, and perform a process corresponding to information coded in the 2D code 1 obtained as a result of the recognition.
For example, when the image data supplied from the camera 3 includes an image of the whole of the 2D code 1, as shown in FIG. 1, the personal computer r 4 can synthesize a predetermined CG (Computer Graphics) image (an image of a world map in this example) corresponding to the coded information obtained as a result of the recognition of the 2D code 1 in an area where the 2D code 1 is displayed, and display the CG image on the monitor 11, as shown in FIG. 2.